rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Rosaline Haines
|text1=Fifth Age |item2= |text2=Sixth Age |item3= |text3=Alias}} Rosaline Haines is a human who serves the Dream of Mah Ptolemos. As an outspoken member of the Godless, she's against anything even remotely religious, and instead advocates mortal right to rule. She is roleplayed by Ptolemos. Rosaline was born in Varrock and grew up resenting the life her parents wanted her to have, so she ran away from her home in as soon as she was able and joined with a traveling troupe. She spent the next few years with them until her heart was broken. Upon leaving them she met and joined an order of Zamorakian monks. Rosaline first met Ptolemos when he appeared and seized control of her order. She quickly became enamored by him and worked hard to become his first follower, even going to the trouble of mounting a rescue mission to save him from Arachnea, although it failed and she barely escaped with her life. Once he was released Rosaline approached him and revealed what she knew. Ptolemos granted her a position beneath him where she has been remained ever since. Following Ptolemos' creation of Mahjarratbane Rosaline was captured and tortured by Azulra, a former ally of her master, before being slain. She found no rest in death, however, as her soul became lost in the Underworld. Eventually she was resurrected by Ptolemos who made her the undead commander of his forces. However, as Rosaline set about bolstering their ranks, so too did their enemy. After an assault led by Arachnea, Domino, and Yurlungur, Rosaline found herself without a master. Refusing to believe Ptolemos was dead, she sought to rebuild what they had lost. So the Hand of Ptolemos was founded, which Rosaline led single-handedly for a time. Later, when she had all but given up hope, her master appeared. Rosaline willingly assumed her role as his subordinate, happy to serve him once more. Her influence over the Hand of Ptolemos waned following her ineffective leadership during the Battle of Lumbridge, which resulted in the loss of over a third of their forces. Rosaline herself suffered several injuries and was forced to retire to the Forinthry Ossuary where she learned of Ptolemos' memory through his memories. She swore vengeance and traveled with her master's decaying memory even as it possessed her and grew obsessive over the energy rifts appearing throughout the world. Rosaline's quest for revenge took her across the world and into dangerous lands such as Morytania and the Wilderness. She, along with her master, enlisted the aid of allies and enemies alike before a clash with the dragonkin Lashual ended with both it and Ptolemos' plummet into an unstable energy rift. She fled the area, fearing for her life while also grieving for Ptolemos. Her frustration towards the ineptness of those she felt responsible for his demise drew her to search for him again, no matter how dangerous it might be. After returning to the Forinthry Ossuary Rosaline learned of someone who might be able to help her: a druid named Steven Weaver. Over time she was able to track him down and save him from bandits. She forced him to help her discern what happened to Ptolemos. He successfully uncovered her master's fate through divination. Shortly afterward they were approached by a mysterious figure who knew their names. She was Alorah Taredi, the half-daughter of Ptolemos, and offered her services to track down Ptolemos. Together she and Rosaline did just that. Ptolemos, as they soon discovered, was living as Ptolemy Dean in the city of Varrock. Recognizing his face and fearing their enemies might as well, Rosaline went undercover as Rebecca Bloomington in order to stay close to him at all times. Through Alorah's encouragement both he and her grew closer. As they did Rosaline found herself questioning whether to go through with reawakening her master, but then found her answer a short time later when she and Alorah were forced to kidnap Ptolemy and flee south. On the run they encountered both allies and enemies. In the end, when Alorah successfully guided them to Freneskae, everything changed. In the Sundered Sea Rosaline learned of Alorah's true motives. She was forced to attack her master, nearly killing him in the process. Thinking otherwise, she struck Alorah and sent them both over a cliff-edge. Rosaline survived, while Alorah didn't. Ptolemos, now fully awakened, helped Rosaline and led them to safety. Lacking any means home, they had all but resigned themselves to death when Yokrad and Drok appeared and rescued them. Now back on Gielinor the two resumed their lives, knowing nothing would ever be the same again. Rosaline is currently alive and in Asgarnia, caring for her master and Ptolemy Dean. Biography Gielinor Background Late Fifth- to early Sixth Age Rosaline was born to a wealthy merchant family in Varrock. Her parents were oppressive and expected nothing short of what they wanted from her and her younger brother, Richard. As she grew older Rosaline got into more and more trouble with her parents until eventually she ran away from home to join a traveling troupe to spite of them. She and the troupe traveled the world and put on performances where they could. She grew close to one of the members, but ultimately left him and the troupe altogether after their relationship turned sour. Rosaline later joined an emerging neo-Zamorakian order, one that advocated creativity and personal freedom over wanton destruction and chaos. She became one of the more prominent and faithful of the order in time. Years later, when a self-proclaimed emissary of their god approached them, Rosaline eagerly agreed to have him lead the order. She received a vision a few weeks later, which revealed to her the emissary's true nature; that he was a Dream of Mah named Ptolemos. She saw his ambitions as well and was immediately captivated by him. She abandoned her faith and willingly served under him for several months, up until her death at the hands of the Dream of Mah Azulra. She was later resurrected by Ptolemos so she could continue to serve him. Rosaline gathered an army for Ptolemos and led them until his apparent death during an incident in an ancient dragonkin site. Devastated, she left and rallied his surviving forces, and then went on to found an order called the Hand of Ptolemos. She led it while also searching for Ptolemos, whom she believed to be alive. Her efforts were for naught. As her faith in Ptolemos waned, however, he returned. He revealed his presence to her and a few others before taking over leadership of the order. Rosaline resumed her position as the leader of his forces, alongside Lothar aus Ronasil. During the Battle of Lumbridge, Rosaline was injured and forced to return to the order's base. Once there, she discovered her master's memory. He informed her of how he had been killed by a dragonkin. Together, they left in order to find the beast and slay it. Along the way, she and her master discovered that Lashual, the dragonkin, was trying to corrupt the Anima Mundi. Rosaline, under Ptolemos' orders, sought out some of the Dream of Mah and convinced them to help destroy the beast before it destroyed the world. Rosaline witnessed Ptolemos' fall into an energy rift during their struggle against the dragonkin Lashual, but refused to believe he was gone from the world. She began to search for him once more. With the support of Steven Weaver and Alorah Taredi, she succeeded in finding him. Rendezvous Early Sixth Age, circa year 1 "This was a mistake," Rosaline breathed, "I can't do this." She edged away from where she stood, noticed how dry her mouth felt; how her legs were threatening to buckle under her; how her mind raced, worrying over every little thing that could go wrong. She felt very much like turning tail and running away, but firm hands gripped her shoulders and held her steady. "You can do this," Alorah insisted. "You've gone through with things much worse than this before." While her soothing words and encouraging tone did comfort Rosaline, doubt quickly crept back up and shook her resolve once more. "Those were different times. I'm just not cut out for this." Alorah sighed. She gently turned Rosaline around to face her. "You're going to do fine." Rosaline regarded her skeptically. How could she sound so sure, so... Suddenly, Rosaline felt her anxiety melt away. She blinked. Alorah returned her stare with a knowing smile while lightly squeezing her shoulder. She then stepped forward and made her face the mirror again. "Now," Alorah spoke, "let's see how you look in that dress. After all, you have a big date tonight." Despite her initial concerns, the date went rather swimmingly. In fact, Rosaline couldn't believe how well it went, and for the first time in a very long time she actually had fun. She and her date arranged to meet again in the future before both parting ways. Alorah congratulated her once she returned home. "See, I told you. You had nothing to worry about," she said after Rosaline informed her of the evening's events. "Listen, why don't we go and have you a new dress made tomorrow? You do want to look your best for him, right?" Rosaline made no move to argue, and so they each retired to their respective rooms. As she lay in her bed Rosaline couldn't help but feel excited for the future and what it held—for both of them. Rosaline met her date outside the Golden Prawn, a newly opened restaurant tucked away in the congested inner city streets of Varrock. He'd suggested it to her during their last encounter, noting its recent rise in popularity due to the wide selection of seafood it offered for a modest price, as well as a great review it received from the food critic Godin Belgo, a famous gnome chef and proprietor of the Royal Batta restaurant chain in the far reaches of the western lands. They entered together and were quickly ushered to their seats. Only a few hours had passed, but to Rosaline those hours felt like a lifetime. They had spent their time eating, talking, and listening as a bard wove a marvelous tale filled with action and adventure. The seafood had smelled delicious and, as her date would put, the dessert was "simply to die for." Overall, Rosaline felt the date had gone well, completely dwarfing her expectations she had the previous night. And best of all, she now recalled what it was like to be normal again. "That Ozan character sure knew how to tell a tale," her date remarked. They were walking together down a street after the carriage that was meant to deliver them to their destination suffered a broken wheel, forcing them to walk the rest of the way on foot. He had insisted on escorting her back to her apartment and wouldn't take no for an answer. "It almost sounded too good to be true," Rosaline teased. He glanced over at her and grinned. "Maybe, but I like to think it was true." As they drew closer to a house Rosaline signaled for him to stop. He looked it over. "Small place." "It's bigger on the inside." They laughed. "I'm glad you suggested that restaurant. The seafood was unlike anything I've eaten before." "It was good, wasn't it? Next time we'll have to try some gnome cuisine. I know just the place." "I look forward to it." "Good!" He held out his hand. "Until next time, Rosaline." "Take care," she replied, while taking his hand, "Ptolemy." Doubt The following audio is taken from Rosaline Haines' magical recording device and regards her travels with Alorah Taredi: 1 Bennath, Year 1 of the Sixth Age I nearly forgot about you. After everything I've been through recently, I didn't even think you'd still work. Guess we learn something new every day, huh? Right now I'm waiting for Alorah to return from the village with more supplies. I don't get her. We barely got away from Azulra and still she persists we keep heading to gods-know-where. Every time I ask she refuses to say where we're head. Some island or something. She says it it will help him remember who he is once we get him there. I don't know why I'm still with her, especially after what she did to him. I keep asking myself if it's for his sake or my own that I don't just take him and run. But I can't go now. Ptolemy's condition is worsening. Alorah assures me that whatever she did to him was for his safety, but I don't buy it. When he fell overboard the other day, I thought... I don't want to lose him again. I can't. Freneskae Concerns The following audio is taken from Rosaline Haines' magical recording device and regards her travels with Alorah Taredi: 9 Bennath, Year 1 of the Sixth Age Finally, we're rid of the hobgoblin. Hopefully now we can lose any others who've followed us here. Alorah might trust Marethyu, but that doesn't mean I have to. Ptolemy is doing well, considering where we are. Freneskae... How could anyone live here? Ignoring those things that came after us earlier, there's always lava or freak lightning storms that will kill you if you're not careful. We're lucky to have Alorah here with us. If anything happened to her, I'm not sure if I could get us off this world alive. Alorah led us to a cave on the other side of the valley. Turns out she'd been to this one before. A dead Dream of Mah lay within. Her handiwork, I think. It doesn't have any marks, though. She searched his body and pulled out an orb of some kind. "From her first visit," she said. It's supposed to take us to a place called the Sundered Sea. It's where Ptolemos was born. That must be where he'll remember who he is... She's signaling that it's time to go. 11 Bennath, Year 1 of the Sixth Age We've run into more of those muspah things. Alorah had to fight them off by herself. She's... I don't think she's doing well. Our supply of crystals have run out and we haven't been able to find anymore since we entered this region. She's already taxed her strength by getting us this far, and with the constant threat of more attacks or freak weather... What will I do if she doesn't make it? No, I can't think like that. We'll reach this place in a matter of hours, we'll get Ptolemos back, and then we'll find the World Gate and get back home. Rejection Early Sixth Age, circa year 1 Rosaline didn't think Freneskae could look any more dead than it already was, but she discovered quickly that was not the case as they entered the Sundered Sea. It was a devastated region, far worse than anything she'd seen upon first arriving here. She couldn't comprehend how Ptolemos could have survived in a place like this. How could anything thrive in this environment, she wondered. Yet he had, as had his brother and who knows how many others as well. "Our destination lies just over this ridge," Alorah spoke from the head of the trio, her voice strained and weak. Rosaline knew she couldn't keep going on like this, but had long since given up trying to persuade her to cut their journey short and find the World Gate. Alorah insisted that they had to reach the Sundered Sea as soon as possible, but was staying tight-lipped as to why. And Ptolemy... Rosaline had kept a close eye on Ptolemy ever since they entered the portal and found themselves here. Alorah maintained power over him still, but Rosaline could see her control slipping as she herself neared her limits. His movements were becoming energetic than they'd been in a long time and his eyes were growing more clearer by the hour. A few hours ago Rosaline even thought she'd heard him say something, but she was unable to make out what. Their crystal supplies were all but gone. Only a handful remained now and they were all stuffed in Ptolemy's bag. Rosaline had no use for them due to her condition, while Alorah refused them, saying Ptolemy needed them more than her. The effects of Freneskae's deadly atmosphere had taken its toll on them by this point, and without more crystals they would all be in serious trouble. However, Rosaline wasn't blind to her blessings. They had finally lost the pack of muspahs that had been chasing them ever since they stepped into the region. Rosaline turned her attention back on the present and was surprised to see how close they were coming to the edge of a crag. Alorah moved on, seemingly unaware of the staggering drop ahead. "Alorah!" she called out, hoping she hadn't lapsed into another of her fever-induced trances. Another step and she would plummet over the edge! Luckily, Alorah stopped. She looked over her shoulder at Rosaline, who took an involuntary step back. "We've arrived." "What?" Rosaline looked around her. "But there's nothing here." "Not here. Below." Alorah looked out over the edge and pointed out something that Rosaline couldn't see. "My father's settlement was built against the wall of this crag." Rosaline hurried over and cautiously peered over the crag as well. She saw the outlines of something, but couldn't make out what it was from her angle. She backed away and turned to Alorah. "Now what?" Rosaline asked. Her entire purpose traveling here had been to get Ptolemy to remember who he really was: Ptolemos. She didn't get how his birthplace would revive his buried memories when nothing else did. "I wondered that myself many times," Alorah responded, "and then I realized I was asking the wrong question." Seeing Rosaline's confusion, she continued. "You see, it's by the will of the One True God that I brought you here. Through His visions I was guided and, in turn, I guided you." "You and I both realize how special my father is. His mere existence is, by itself, a miracle. The One True God gave him life where none was to be found. I tried to show the others this, but none would believe me. But you, Rosaline... You believe me, don't you?" Alorah stared intently at Rosaline, a feverish glint in her eyes. Rosaline returned the look with her own bewildered expression. "Alorah, are you feeling alright?" Either Alorah didn't hear her or chose to ignore her. She turned around and faced away from Rosaline. "I hear Him, you know. He's been speaking to me, telling me what I must do—what we must do." Rosaline was fast becoming uncomfortable. Had the strain of the environment finally gotten to her? "Here, Alorah," Rosaline began, "take this." She fetched one of the crystals from Ptolemy and offered it to Alorah. "And after, you and I can talk all you want about the one true god." Alorah didn't even spare her a glance. "I made you a promise, Rosaline. That I would restore my father's memories." Rosaline perked up at this. "I still can, but you won't like it." "What? How?" In her eagerness to hear out Alorah, Rosaline dropped the crystal. It fell over the edge of the crag and disappeared from view. "The One True God says you must prove yourself to Him. Only through faith can Ptolemos be healed." "Just tell me how and I'll do it, I swear." "You have to kill him." Rosaline froze, not quite sure she heard right. "I have to what?" "Use the Mahjarratbane. He says it's the only way he'll be restored." "So you want me to kill him? How does that even make sense?" Alorah's face began to show signs of agitation. "His body is but a shell. You must destroy it to release him. It's the only way, Rosaline." "I don't believe you... We bring us all the way out here and for what? So we can murder him?" Rosaline threw up her hand in disbelief. " I trusted you!" She turned her back on Alorah and started off towards Ptolemy. "Where are you going?" Alorah demanded. "I'm leaving, and I'm taking Ptolemy with me." "You'll never make it!" Alorah argued. "The World Gate is too far away." Rosaline ignored Alorah. She never should have listened to her in the first place. Taking Ptolemy by the hand, Rosaline started to lead him away. It didn't matter what Alorah said: she was going home, and so was he. "Don't do this, Rosaline!" Her voice was desperate, pleading. "I'm done, Alorah. We both are." Something suddenly seized Rosaline, forcing her to a halt. Ptolemy, too, froze where he stood. She'd felt this sensation before, somewhere... And then it clicked. "You don't get it, do you?" Alorah appeared in her periphery vision. She was using her powers on her as she was Ptolemy. But they were having a toll on her, as shown by her hunched posture and pained expression. "The One True God is offering you redemption. How can you turn your back on Him?" Rosaline was unable to respond, her jaw firmly shut. She struggled to regain control over her own body, and was frightened to see her right hand moving by itself. "I wanted you to believe me, for this to be your choice. But you've left me without an alternative." Rosaline's hand closed over the Mahjarratbane hanging around her neck and tore it from its chains. "A promise is a promise. You'll understand soon enough." It was over before she knew it. The Mahjarratbane, guided by Alorah, pierced Ptolemy's rigid frame. Alorah released him from her control, and he fell without a cry. Rosaline watched, horrifed, the bloodstained Mahjarratbane shard still held in her hand. Something in her snapped. "It's done. Now," Alorah began, turning from Ptolemy to face Rosaline. She was, however, interrupted as Rosaline raked the Mahjarratbane across her eyes. Caught by surprise, she staggered away, crying out in pain. Rosaline, while trying to follow through with her attack, got caught by blast of magical energy released instinctively by Alorah, and was thrown backward. She skidded across the ground, but quickly jumped back up and onto her feet. Alorah, blinded from the attack, tried to retreat from Rosaline who, blinded with rage, charged her. They collided, the Mahjarratbane digging into Alorah's shoulder. She lost her footing and was sent over the side of the crag, Rosaline with her. Gielinor Again A Promise Unkept Early Sixth Age, circa year 1 "Richie..." I muttered, struggling to keep my eyes level with his. I could see he already knew. "I'm so sorry." He was trying to stay strong, but I could see the pain in his eyes. I couldn't bear it. This wasn't fair; Richie didn't deserve this. Looking down, I gently took my brother's hand and placed Don's ring on his palm. He drew his fingers over it. Richie didn't need to see through his tears to know what it was. Clearing his throat, he spoke. "I guess I always knew," Richie confessed, his voice quiet and composed. It sent another pang through my heart. Seeing my little brother like this hurt me worse than any physical wound. All because I couldn't keep a promise. "I'd prayed that he'd gotten away when the vampyres first showed up, but I guess..." He stopped and turned his back to me. "I'm sorry," he began, regaining control of his emotions. "It's just...Don was always going on about how much he hated wearing this ring. He'd get so angry sometimes about the stupidest things. I'm glad to know he was wearing it when he..." His knees suddenly buckled beneath him. I moved quickly and caught him, drawing him into an tight embrace. "Did he...did he suffer?" Richie was pale, his voice barely above a whisper. I looked him in the eye and shook my head. "No, Richie. He didn't." He gave a shaky sigh of relief. "Thank you, Roz... Thank you." I squeezed his shoulder and offered a few words of encouragement. I didn't dare tell him the truth. My mind slipped back to that moment in the slums, when I found Don. But it wasn't really him. Not anymore. He'd been...changed. He was one of them now; a vampyre. I barely recognized him. But then I saw the ring around his swollen finger and I knew... How could I tell my little brother his husband was now a monster? I couldn't, so I did what I had to. But even that wasn't enough. I only managed to get the ring before they were on me. I ran. If they caught me, I was dead, or worse. Getting out of that place was the easy part. Lying to Richie, telling him Don was dead? That took more strength than I thought I had in me. At least this way he would have peace. My little brother deserves that much. Recent Events The following events are listed chronologically, meaning they have already transpired and may have been elaborated upon in earlier sections: Year 1 of the Sixth Age *Rosaline is discovered and questioned by Arachnea about the whereabouts of her master. She divulges his identity and location before demanding that she leave them be. Arachnea acquiesces, deciding to leave the two alone for now. *Rosaline has a close encounter with Domino, one of Azulra's minion, in a marketplace in Varrock. She leaves before the latter can confront her, fearing her master was watching from the shadows. *Rosaline is confronted by Strabach, Ptolemos' brother, while working in the museum. He urges her to treat Arachnea well and to take care of his brother before leaving just as mysteriously as he appeared. *At Alorah's behest, Rosaline travels to the Forinthry Ossuary with Skelkesh, her griffin, to see how her order was faring. She is attacked upon arriving. Skelkesh is killed, while Rosaline manages to evade capture by pretending to be dead. She later discovers a dying Sacheverell, who she mercy kills. She's then captured, only to escape with the help of Steven Weaver. : Afterwards, Rosaline travels to Al Kharid to reunite with Alorah and Ptolemy. She stays with them until noticing members of the Hand of Ptolemos outside the city. She and the others flee the city and head to a coastal village nearby. There they steal a fishing vessel and continue their journey by sea. : After several weeks at sea, they are confronted by Azulra and a crew of her minions. Azulra demands Rosaline's surrender but is refused. Despite attempts to convince her otherwise, Azulra launches an attack against their ship. They are forced to abandon ship to escape. : Upon reaching dry land, Rosaline, Alorah, and Ptolemy travel to Kemses' fortress, hoping he will help them reach reach Dragontooth Island. Rosaline reveals the location of her master's remaining treasury in return for his aid. Once there they are met by Marethyu and Drok. Alorah convinces him to allow them use of his portal to Freneskae, but only under the condition that Drok travel with them. He teleports the four to the portal, which they use to travel to Freneskae. : She travels with Alorah and Drok through Freneskae, mainly acting as caretaker to the dazed and unaware Ptolemy. She narrowly escapes a pack of muspah with the others are is there to meet Akrenos, whom she believes was sent by Marethyu to spy on them. She convinces Alorah to leave behind Drok, saying she doesn't trust him, and is teleported away with her and Ptolemy to the Sundered Sea. *Upon learning of the vampyre occupation in Varrock, Rosaline immediately travels to the kingdom in search of her brother. She finds him in Edgeville. He tells her how he was rescued and evacuated by a resistance group in the city, and then informs her that his partner is missing after never having returned home. She promises to find and rescue him, and leaves for the lumber yard where he worked before the siege took place. : Rosaline travels to the lumber yard, using the weather to help avoid detection, and comes across an old house which she takes refuge in. A vampyre later lands outside and enters the home, discovering Rosaline inside. The resulting fight went both ways until Rosaline was able to overcome the vampyre. She asks it questions and learns of the Foryx Coven's involvement. She then demands to be taken to Lothorian, but the vampyre escapes. : Rosaline returns to Edgeville and seeks out the resistance group using what information her brother told her; her intention being to use them to gain access to the city. She finds Menia Concendo and convinces her to take her to their headquarters. After a few days there Rosaline learns of the the vampyres' activities: herding the population of Varrock to a central location. She quickly disguises herself and surrenders to them. She's herded along with the rest of the subdued humans to a large, open area in the city. : The vampyres quickly put on a show. They herd the humans into carts and fly them off to Morytania. Knowing that her brother's partner, Don, has likely been caught and taken there, Rosaline offers little resistance. She and the humans are then dumped in Meiyerditch. Left to her own devices to survive, Rosaline joins up with two other humans and together they seek out the Myreque. She later leaves the two to search the city for Don. She eventually learns of his fate and makes a difficult decision that concludes her quest. *While traveling through Asgarnia, Rosaline encounters the hobgoblin Fulgrash and narrowly evades being taken captive by him. *Ptolemos becomes ill and falls into a coma for no apparent reason. Later, after Rosaline delivers him to the hidden chamber where he stores his most precious belongings, she finds his notes and instructions for her to contact his daughter, which she does. Once Alorah receives the letter both she and Arachnea show up at the agreed meeting place. Rosaline is at first hesitant to trust the two, but eventually agrees to take them both to Ptolemos since he was the reason why she contacted Alorah in the first place. Trusting her master, Rosaline reveals the magical phrase that takes them to him. : Arriving in the original chamber where Ptolemos was imprisoned in long ago, Rosaline reveals her master's state. Both Alorah and Arachnea investigate with the latter discovering his two consciousnesses, Ptolemos and Ptolemy, are vying for control of his human body. Ptolemos then wakes and expresses confusion to her presence, but soon loses his mind to past events and then to Ptolemy's own. Arachnea reveals how she might be able to cure him via a ritual but requires certain items. Rosaline and Alorah agree to fetch a power source and a conductor respectively while Arachnea prepares a vessel. They then leave to do as tasked. : In her quest to find a suitable power source, Rosaline travels to Peakstone, a town she had rescued during her stint as the Overseer of the Hand of Ptolemos. She had heard of the rumors after the town was abandoned, spurning her to make reaching the town her first priority. If the Peakstone was as powerful as it was said to be, then it is exactly what Rosaline needs. But instead of the Peakstone, she finds a dead town full of restless spirits. Luckily for her, two adventurers just happen to come investigating and find her. Wo Dao and Serafino, together with Rosaline, march onward to recover the Peakstone, each for their own secret agendas. : Rosaline, Wo Dao, and Serafino try to lift what is said to be the mystical Peakstone located atop the central hill that the town is built around. None have any luck, however; the Peakstone just won't budge. Upon closer inspection, Wo Dao disovers the monument it is built on extends farther down than initially thought. Serafino, now impatient with the others and the Peakstone, uses his tremendous strength and magical abilities to try and remove it from the earth. It doesn't work as he expects, however; the ground them collapses, sending them all falling down into a flooded chamber located deep within the hill. : With the only exit way above them, Rosaline, Wo Dao, and Serafino haev no choice but to explore the area around them. They found a way leading down and enter into a hallway where they find more ghosts and aggressive skeletons. After defeating them, they press forward and find two bodies of adventurers who had come to Peakstone to investigate the rumors of ghosts. They help themselves to the their equipment before continuing onward. : They enter a much larger chamber through a secret entrance and find treasure, as well as a powerful skeletal sorceror. Once they defeat it, Rosaline realizes the real Peakstone is on its staff, so she takes it for herself before they others can. Serafino helps himself to the treasure before they take a staircase leading up, with a skeleton horde in pursuit of them. They reach the top, only to find the exit blocked. Two other adventurers who had accompanied the other two had tried to flee, but found the tunnel had collapsed on them. They warn the trio of the skeleton horde as it enters the room. : Instead of being torn to shreds, the group are surprised to find themselves unharmed as the horde halts. They soon discover that those who wield the Peakstone control the undead there. Rosaline suggests they leave while they can, but Rivan and Setra refuse, insisting the Peakstone is returned to its resting place so the dead may rest. Serafino and Wo Dao try to reason with Rosaline, but end up taking the staff from her by force. They then travel to the heart of the hill and replace it, returning the dead to their rest, while Rosaline is watched by the skeletons with the other two. : Returning to the top chamber, Serafino and Wo Dao discover Rivan wounded and Rosaline gone. Setra informs them of her escape, how she attacked Rivan once the skeletons were banished. They quickly return to the Peakstone's resting chamber, only to find it empty. Wo Dao is assigned to watch over Rivan while Serafino waits with the Peakstone. Rosaline appears and the two struggle, eventually ending with Serafino knocking her out. He takes her to the others, but the delay costs Rivan his life. The survivors are transported to Varrock with Serafino's magic where they head their separate ways. An unconscious Rosaline is taken into custody after Setra informs the guards of a dangerous woman on the streets. : Rosaline, once recovered, contacts her brother Richard and has him bail her out. With no one else to turn to, she asks him for help. He provides her some of his money to buy what she needs. Rosaline then leaves, promising him an explaniation in the future. Appearance Rosaline is a wiry woman of average height. She had tank skin before her death, but it later became permanently cold and a shade of gray as a result of the dark magic that reanimated her. Following her adventure in Freneskae, however, her skin has warmed as blood courses through her once more. She has a half-shaved asymmetric fringe hairstyle cut close, for practicality's sake, while the true color of her hair has long since been lost to the many dyes she's applied throughout her life. Her catlike eyes are electric blue, her nose is straight, and her jaw firm and round. On the back of her left shoulder is the tattoo of Comedy and Tragedy, a remainder from her days among a troupe. Personality Rosaline is a fierce, stubborn, and prideful woman. She's extremely loyal to her master and will do just about anything she can to support him in his endeavors. She can be very difficult and isn't someone who can easily acquire new friends, although those that are hers she treats with the respect they deserve. Often times she is impulsive and easy to provoke, which has gotten her into her fair share of trouble in the past. Following the repeated disappearances of her master, Rosaline has grown cynical and even more distrustful of others. Her bond with her little brother Richard has only grown since the days of their past, something she hates and fears as it could very well be exploited as a weakness—or worse—to hurt him. More than once she's given into the despair that hangs over her like a cloud, but through sheer force of will continues on to do what must be done. In line with her former beliefs, there is nothing more Rosaline dislikes than weakness and the lack of a drive to overcome it. Abilities Rosaline learned a few clerical abilities during her time as a chaos monk, although she hasn't been able to use any of them since she lost her faith in Zamorak. She now relies mostly on the training she received from the troupe she performed in and what she was taught under Ptolemos to fight. The art of spellcasting and magic is all lost on her, although she does know how to make use of enchanted objects to achieve the same result. She also knows just how useful cosmetics could be from her time with the traveling troupe. Related Pages *Ptolemos - Rosaline's master. *Hand of Ptolemos - The order Rosaline founded. *Forinthry Ossuary - The temple where Rosaline led the Hand of Ptolemos. *Misgivings of a Cleric - A short story featuring Rosaline. *Tales of the Many - A series of short stories, one of which features Rosaline. *Misgivings of a Cleric Part II - A follow-up to the original short story of the same title, featuring Rosaline. Gallery Rosaline1.png|Rosaline in EVE Online. Richie1.png|Rosaline's brother, Richard. Trivia *Click here to listen to Rosaline's theme. *Rosaline doesn't know how to swim. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Undead Category:Antagonist Category:Warrior Category:Godless Category:Chaotic Category:Neutral